Murphy in Gotham
by erzatscarlet
Summary: Seargent Karrin Murphy goes to Gotham on a 3 weeks job... but then she gets involved in a crime and has to work side by side with the Dark Knight... and Karrin thought that this would be a relaxing trip... Rated T just to be safe. May contain spoilers. (in hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

And yet another Dresden fic! I'll blame my friend for this one… Shary this is your fault! Ok… done… Now, this one is another cross-over (Murphy's point of view… I had to wait till "Aftermath" was published to write this… I couldn't get a grasp on Murphy's character at first) and I hope you enjoy it :D! Just in case: None of the characters belongs to me… they all belong to Mr. Butcher and DC Comics… Aw Yeah Dresden Files!

KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM KM

I still couldn't believe my luck. Seriously, why now of all times? I needed Karrin to solve this stupid, retarded, useless, and boring case! Why did the higher-ups of Chicago P.D had to send her away to God know where? … Yes, I know, I know, "drama queen", yada yada… Nevertheless, I need her so… so… Argh! So nothing! I don't have the money, or the time for a quick trip to Gotham City…

Murphy in Gotham

Chapter 1

I haven't arrived yet and my interior fan girl, who I try so hard to suppress, was already jumpy and squeaky. I hate my interior fan girl. I just pray that it won't embarrass me in front of the Commissioner. Mental note: don't even dare to mention Batman, do you hear me? DO NOT mention him. I don't want Gordon thinking that I'm crazy… cause I'm not… at least I think I'm not. After all those years with Harry I'm not so sure anymore.

Talking about Harry, maybe I should have told/warn him that I was leaving. This won't be a short road trip after all. On second thoughts, that wasn't necessary. I mean, why do I worry about him? He's a big boy; he can take care of… I better give Butters a call. A little 'heads up'. Yeah. I'll do that. With that guy one never EVER knows. One second you are having a cold beer, chatting about life and the next second … BANG… you are in a mission to Arthics Thor to rescue a little girl from the clutches of an evil ice queen and her minions. For the record, I still have nightmares about that.

Now Murphy focus. You have to stop thinking about the scatterbrain you left home and start focusing on the matter at hand. First: how to greet Commissioner Gordon. Let's go with the safest option: a handshake. Yes, that will do. A professional way to greet one of your personal heroes. Ok… now you are nervous. But that is comprehensible. The man is a living legend. He's the one who has filled half the cells in Gotham penitentiary (the other half was filled by a certain masked hero). And HE asked for YOU to come and train the new officers, and some detectives, in the art of aikido and personal defense. I can't wait to return to Chicago and rub this on Rudolph's idiotic face.

"We are now approaching Gotham's international airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and return your sits to a vertical position. We will be landing in approximately five minutes."

Ok… this is it. Gotham, here comes Murphy!

…

Oh dear Lord…

I sounded just like Harry… I **definitely** need to spend less time with him.

* * *

"You've… got… to be… kidding me…" – was the first thing I could think upon stepping off the plane but, who could blame me? The person I was expecting to pick me up wasn't there. Instead…

"I'm Detective Bullock… Am I wrong to say that you are Sergeant Murphy?"

… there was this hideous officer… detective… whatever, that made my former partner, Carmichael, look like a Calvin Klain model and THAT was saying something. Well, maybe I'm just a bit biased due to the disappointment of not having the Commissioner receiving me; first impressions can be wro-

"Does the Commissioner REALLY think that a GIRL can teach us something? – he said at a very loud voice while pointing his finger at me – Ha Ha Ha!"

Ok, in this particular case my bloody first impression WAS RIGHT. This… man, if I can call him like that, makes even Rudolph to look like a complete gentleman.

Now Murphy, relax. You will be his teacher and you WILL be able to kick his sorry ass later. And it would be easy. He's got a very big target down there.

"Yes, I'm sergeant Murphy, Karrin Murphy from S.I Chicago P.D. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" – I said while firmly shaking his hand and smiling. That's Martian for 'you will never intimidate me fat ass!' He got the message. That's the good thing about working with a bunch of guys on a daily basis, you learn their language, and after years of practice I was pretty fluent. After that brief introduction we started our way out of the airport. And of course I ended up caring my luggage; the guy didn't even offer to carry it. Don´t get me wrong, I would have done it anyway, caring it I mean, but it would have been nice if he offered to do it, a little effort to make me feel at home. I'm sure Harr- I mean, Gordon would have.

"So, Harvey – he flinched when I said his name, annoyed with the familiarity of my tone – why are you stuck with me, huh? Don't you have lackeys to do this kind of stuff?"

"The Commissioner sent me – answered the detective – These days Gotham is not what you could call a safe city and he wanted someone intimidating to escort our 'new asset' back to the station – he stood as tall as he could, obviously proud to be considered 'intimidating'… men - At first I didn't get why the new instructor, versed in the arts of aikido and all that crap, needed someone like me– he made a pause then turned his head towards me and eyed from head to toe. A vein popped up in my forehead… "Crap?" – then he continued with a smirk – then I saw you and I understood. A pretty little lady with a nice front, bottom and a cute cheerleader face with baby blue eyes – a second vein popped up, I was SO going to shut his fucking mouth – if you weren't this short I would even consider you hot."

Oh yes… I. Would. Kill. Him.

"Come on Sarg, step into the car – he opened the passenger door not out of chivalry but mocking me – can't wait till the rest of the guys sees you."

He laughed.

I gave him a death glare… and the bastard didn't notice it… dammit…

* * *

He talked all the bloody way to Gotham City P.D and I let him. The man was a narcissist that smelled (and looked) like a donut. I swore right there and then to never lay hands on one again. It would only bring bad memories. Anyway, I have to admit that there is a good thing about narcissists and it's that they are so busy talking about them that they don't notice if the person they are talking to is actually paying attention. So, instead of listening to all that gibberish I scanned the town through the dirty window.

It was more than obvious that he was giving me a tour through the bad parts of town. One tactic I used once to scare the hell out of my new partner way back when I was still just one more officer. Of course, mine was a "welcome to town" tour and we would laugh about that later, this, on the other hand, was a "get the hell out of my town" tour. Poor idiot didn't know that I had seen worse (much worse) scenarios than these thanks to a certain wizard. Sometimes I still woke up screaming in the middle of the night but then I remember that it was just a dream.

It took us like two hours to get to the station and I could see in his face that he was furious that his little plan to scare me didn't work. I heard him slam the driver's door. Serves him right.

"You, - he yelled to the officer stationed by the door – stop staring like the idiot you are and help the Sergeant with her suitcase! I need to talk to the Commissioner about a couple of things." – Then he stormed inside.

"What, not even a goodbye?" – I said to no one, my tone sarcastic. The officer laughed.

"That's Detective Bullock for you – he said while taking my scarce luggage from the back seat – but don't worry, nobody listens to him unless they are working together on a case, and I think not even then. The name's Lindor by the way, Officer Carl Lindor"- he offered me his hand, I shook it.

"Murphy, Sergeant Karrin Murphy Chicago P.D – I introduced myself – I'm the new aikido and personal defense instructor."

He looked at me, skepticism written all over his face. Was it really that hard to believe?

"Is it really you? – I nodded – And I thought that the classes would be boring! – he said with a smile – Now I'm looking forward to them!"

We entered the building.

"The Commissioner's office is right this way Sergeant Murphy, at the end of the hall" – Lindor explained

"Thanks, Officer…"

"You can call me Carl" – he said interrupting me

"Thanks, but no thanks; I'll steak with 'Officer Lindor'." – I said as I entered the hallway, suitcase in hand.

I hurried down the hall. I knew that Bullock would still be there and I wanted to humiliate him in front of Gordon. He owed me that. I reached a door that read "J. Gordon – Commissioner", and knocked. I heard some voices and an instant later a young woman opened the door.

"Yes?" – She said, looking straight into my eyes. For an instant there I expected a soul gaze. Silly me.

"Excuse me, I'm Sergeant Karrin Murphy from Chicago P.D – I introduced myself for the third time that day, it was starting to get annoying – I was told that I had to report to Commissioner Gordon upon my arrival." – I explained not looking away.

"Who is it Barbara?" – I heard Gordon ask.

"Sergeant Karrin Murphy from Chicago P.D" – she said. I heard someone grunt. That must be Bullock.

"Yes, of course, please let her in" – Barbara stepped aside and I entered the office. I got to say; it wasn't much bigger than mine back home.

"Sergeant, it's a pleasure to meet you at last – said Gordon – I'm Gotham's Commissioner, James Gordon, you already know Detective Harvey Bullock – he grunted again but Gordon ignored him – and this is my daughter, Barbara."

"Nice to meet you Sergeant, – she smiled – I heard that Detective Bullock drove you here from the airport. I'm sorry, that was my fault."

"Your fault? What do mean your fault?"

"My father was supposed to pick you up but I choose this day to come to visit and I enabled him. That's why you were stuck with him – she sighed – I'm really sorry."

So that's why! HA! "Someone intimidating" my ass! They sent him 'cause he was the only one with nothing to do! In your face Bullock!

"You don't have to apologies. I understand." – I look at Bullock's direction, he was furious. I grinned, and act that means "you are SO going down" in Martian. He responded with a head gesture that meant "you're on, bitch" and then left, yet again, slamming the door.

"That was rude" – I said with a fake surprise tone. The kind you find in high society chicks.

"Don't mind him – said Gordon – he's just upset that you are the new instructor. Anyway, I've been thinking, Barbara, why don't you join Sergeant's class? It would benefit you taken the times we are living in."

"That's a wonderful idea! What do you say Sergeant Murphy?"

"I have no problem whatsoever Ms. Gordon, and please, call me Karrin."

"Then you call me Barbara" – I smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad to see that you two hit it off – Gordon fetched a pair of keys from his desk – Come Sergeant, I'll take you to your apartment for the next 3 weeks."

* * *

The apartment was close to the station and apparently was also close to the building Barbara lived in. I spent the rest of the day unpacking. At 8, Barbara called (Gordon must have given her my number) and asked if I wanted to go and grab a bite. Obviously I said yes. That was my first 'girl's night out' in a long time. We talked about a lot of things; work, family, friends. She was a librarian, lived alone, no boyfriend and a loving family. She drove me to my building two hours later.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class Karrin" – she said while closing the car door. I went to my new place, changed to my pj and went straight to bed. I started thinking about that day.

I definitely hated that pig Bullock. No more comments on that. I should be careful around Lindor. I didn't want to send the wrong signals, and my sixth sense (something I developed thanks to Harry) told me that I ought to be careful of and around him. Gordon was fine, well, more than fine. A complete gentleman; and his daughter was a delight. Now that I think about it, Barbara said a lot about her and at the same time, said nothing. Yes, I knew about her work; yes, I knew where she lived; yes, I knew about her family but only basic and obvious information. Anyone that knew her would be able to tell me the exact same things. All in all, the woman was still a mystery. When, due to the circumstances, I mentioned 'Batman', she just laughed and changed the topic in time record. That was odd.

Maybe she knows something….

Or maybe this was me imagining things….

Yeah… that must be it…

I'll blame it on the jet lag.

* * *

Author's note: So? You guys like it? You hate it? Something? Anything? I'm planning on making this a 5 chapter story (maybe 6) Anyway… stay tuned! Chapter 2 is on the way featuring Bruce Wayne! And Yes… he will hit on Murphy xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Here's chapter 2!

Again the disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to Mr. Butcher (YaY! Uncle Jimmy! xD) and DC Comics.

Murphy in Gotham

Chapter 2

"How many times do I NEED to explain that it DOESN'T work LIKE THAT, Bullock? – I screamed for the tenth time that morning – Please tell me, is there a way to get through your thick skull?" - Everyone stopped moving as I made my way towards the worst student I EVER had.

It had been two days since the self defense classes started and I've been repeating the same thing over and over and over again to the whole class: DO NOT break ANY bones. Of course, Bullock NEVER listened and he kept attacking the dummy doll with all the strength he had. It was strength enough to break an arm in two, maybe three, parts. The meaning in all this was that the officer knew the most effective way to stop a criminal, not how to KILL one. In these two days I've had enough of him. That fat ass, he did not let the class progressed at the pace I wanted and we were going to seriously fall behind schedule. I had to stop him now. And, you know what? The really annoying part was that he was doing it on purpose.

"If you don't want to learn Bullock, there's the door"

"Who says I don't want to learn huh? – he answered – it's not my fault that the teacher doesn't know how to explain things properly"

"How dare you…" – Barbara tried to defend me but I shut her with a hand gesture.

"I can handle this – I assured her, then I faced Bullock – You'll learn the difficult way then: I'll show you."

"Show me? With what? Barbies?" – he laughed. Some officers joined him. I glared at them. They shut up.

"Step onto the mat, we are sparring"

"You're on – he said – just don't go crying to your mama in Chicago when I finish you off"

"Come on guys – intervened Officer Lang – I'm sure there's another way to…"

"Shut up Lang!" – said Bullock. The officer shut his mouth instantly. Bullock moved him aside and then stepped onto the mat. I followed.

"Karrin, you don't have to do this – said Barbara – I know him, he won't play fair"

"Thanks for your concern Barbara, but you don't have to worry, I'll be fine – I assured her – believe me when I told you that I have faced… people… more frightening than him"

Not that I want to brag, that's not like me, but I have to say that THAT was the easiest fight of my life. He made the first move. He charged like a mad bull trying to push me down. He tried to take me by surprise. He failed miserably. I only had to make 3 little steps to knock him down. One: move to the side; two: grab his arm; three: toss him across the room smashing him to the wall. It was all over in 30, maybe 40, seconds. The whole class (24 officers and Barbara) were silent as tombs. I had to take the initiative.

"Reyes, Johnson, take Bullock to the infirmary. Class dismissed. I'll see you guys tomorrow" – again nobody moved. I was about to ask what the heck they were waiting for when I heard him.

"That was one great demonstration! I'm very pleased with what I saw… and with what I'm still seen."

I turned to the door and encountered a pair of (beautiful) blue eyes. Now I was the one that wasn't moving. Lucky me, no one noticed.

"Mr. Wayne! What are you doing here?" – said Barbara. Her voice snapped me off of the spell those eyes had me in. 'Come on Murphy, get a grip on yourself. You are not the type to fall over some pretty eyes', I said to myself.

"Nothing urgent Miss Gordon – said Wayne. I knew I've heard his name somewhere but my brain hadn't recovered completely yet – My meeting ended early and I decided to come and take a look. I'm the one paying the instructor after all" – he laughed

"Wait, what? – I managed to say, finally – You are the one sponsoring these classes? I thought it was all Gordon's idea."

"Don't get the wrong idea miss…"

"Sergeant, – I interrupted him putting emphasis in the word – it's Sergeant Murphy"

"Right, Sergeant Murphy – he continued – it was the Commissioner's idea. He wanted his officers to have these classes but this year's budget didn't help. One of my many philanthropic activities is to aid the P.D so I offered my company as the main and only sponsor. We both decided to hire you, Sergeant, thanks to a video of last year's Chicago aikido tournament. You were very impressive in the video and, I got to say, you are also very impressive in person" – he said the last part with a smirk on his face.

"I hope, Mr. Wayne, that you are only talking about my skills in the discipline – I said, as cold as ice – if not, I will not tolerate it."

I glanced around the room. Everyone was still there. I got mad.

"Why are you all still here? GET OUT UNLESS YOU ALSO WANT TO PAY YOUR RESPECTS TO THE WALL!"

I've never seen people disappear so quickly in my life. Barbara was the only one who stayed. I really didn't mind that.

"So, Mr. Wayne, if you'll excuse me" – I tried to get out but he blocked the exit.

"Am I wrong in thinking that you do not know who I am?" – He asked.

"Should I know it?"

"Karrin, are you serious?" – asked Barbara

"Again, should I? – They were both perplexed – I mean, yeah, your name rings a bell but I can't seem to place you. Too many things in my mind and I can't focus. It's like…"

And then… realization. Wayne. Bruce Wayne. He was the chairman of Wayne Enterprises and Gotham's most eligible bachelor.

"You are Bruce Wayne – I said – Gotham's number one playboy!"

Barbara couldn't help it, she laughed.

As for Bruce Wayne…

"Are you blushing Mr. Wayne?" – I teased him, Barbara laughed harder. I'm pretty sure Harry will be proud of me when I tell him about this.

"I am not…! – he stopped middle sentence to recover his composure – anyway, I'd like to join your lessons Sergeant, if that's possible."

"It is possible. – I answered (Barbara still laughing) – The classes are two times a day; from 8 to 10 and from 7 to 9. You pick one. I do not tolerate tardiness or excuses. The rules are simple: do as I say or get your ass kicked. Are we clear?"

"After seen detective Bullock flying like that I can say yes, clear as crystal – we shook hands then he turned to Barbara – Miss Gordon? May I have a word? It won't take long."

"Ye-Yeah… su-sure – said Barbara. She had finally stopped laughing. Was it really that funny? Weird girl – I'll catch up with you later Karrin"

"Yeah, see you later"

Before closing the door I took a peak on those two. The smiles had transformed into frowns and the candid eyes had become ice cold. I didn't know Barbara or Wayne could make such threatening faces. They were up to something. Oh well, unless they got hurt it was none of my business. At least not for now.

….

Barbara called me two hours later saying that she couldn't show me around town today. She said something about water flowing into the reference room in the library. Said that she was sorry and hung up before I could answer.

Well, with or without Barbara I refused to remain locked up till I had to go to the 7pm class. Okay, so everyone told me that the city is not safe right now, so what? I'm a grown woman, I know martial arts, I'm a cop and I have a gun. No one was going to mess with me. Or so I thought.

I changed into more comfortable clothes and went into the city.

If I knew what was in store for me that afternoon I would have remained locked up.

…

Do you know the phrase "life can change overnight"? Well, mine didn't change overnight… it changed over minutes.

7 minutes to be exact.

If hadn't run to catch the bus then I wouldn't have dropped my keys. Because I dropped them I was delayed enough time to catch a kid's football and returned it safely to its owner. There went 3 of the 7 minutes and I also lost the bus. While I was waiting for the next one (1 more minute) I saw something. Two men, in regular clothing, that seemed to be waiting for something. Nothing one could call out of the ordinary, actually. But something, a six or seventh sense, told me not to divert my gaze. 2 minutes later the next bus arrived. I was about to get on when I noticed an old lady at my side. I let her board first and in doing that the last minute passed... and then all hell broke loss. There was a gun shoot and then a lot of other gun shots. People started screaming and running. Chaos everywhere and no one noticed the 2 guys I've spotted earlier carrying a third one into a van. All that chaos was obviously a distraction. I ran, trying to catch up with them. I didn't, but I got a good look at the plaque of the car. The cop in me took over. I grabbed a bike and started to follow the van, like they do in movies.

Later I would think 'you shouldn't have done that'.

At least not alone.

…

They caught me.

I won't tell you how they got me. It's embarrassing.

I never make such rookie mistakes. But let's face it: this is not Chicago.

They took my gun (a caliber 38), my hidden gun (a little 22), my bag (which had a pepper spray) and my favorite jacket. At least I left a couple of them unable to have children. Now I was in a storage room trying to remember how Houdini took of his handcuffs. At least I was not alone. But my storage partner was something like unconscious. No help would come from there. I glanced at the clock above the door: 5:20. No one would notice my disappearance before 7. I was in trouble.

"So – said one of the men behind the door – what we doin' with the pretty face, huh? Boss's not gonna like it"

"Boss doesn't need to know about it jackass! – I heard some slapping – chick's too fierce."

"You bet she is – said a third one – my balls still hurt"

"And whose fault it is, huh?"

"Yeah, you are the one who approached her and try to make a move"

"So let's just finish her off! We already have the Whitmore guy!"

"Or we can drug her and screw her little first – said the first guy – Boss's not going to get here within the next couple of hours anyway. A little fun for us."

Yep… I was in BIG trouble.

"Nah… forget it – said the ball less guy – I'm in no condition to do that"

"Speak for yourself, I'm in!"

"No one's in! – Said a fourth voice – the girl's a Chicago cop"

"And what? Who cares! This is not Chicago!"

"Our Boss cares. More know that he's in business with that Marcone. One of the points in the contract was for us NOT to attack his people."

"Listen to yourself man, she's a cop."

"And? Rumor has it that half the Police Department there responds to him! She can be one of them for all you know!"

"Yeah, I think you're right!"

"Damn I'm right"

Marcone? I was going to live (for now) thanks to Marcone? I owed him one indirectly… Augh… such a disgrace…

After that one of them noticed that the storage door was a little ajar and closed it. I wasn't able to listen to their conversation after that.

6:24… another had hour passed.

My limbs were getting numb thanks to the position they had me in. My wrists hurt due to the handcuffs. I also wouldn't be surprised if I was bleeding. I turned to see if my storage partner has woken up. Not moving. They must have hit him pretty hard. At least I knew I wasn't sharing the space with a corpse. I could see his chest rise and fall. It was nearly imperceptible but it was there.

I was tired. I'm sure that's the reason I started thinking about Harry. I could hear him saying 'Come on Murph, getting capture and doing nothing about it? It's not like you at all. Where is the tough woman who killed a plant demon with a chainsaw? Where is the woman that kicked the undead asses of the black court with me and Kincaid? Come on Karrin! Show them what you can do!'

You know you HAVE to do something when an imaginary Dresden scolds you. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. No one takes Karrin Murphy as their prisoner.

"Hey lady, I like that look in your eyes. What do you have in mind?"

"What? - I turned. It seemed that my 'partner' had finally woken up – well, good morning to you sleeping beauty. Took you a while, huh?"

"That happens when someone shots you on the leg and then beats the crap out of you – he answered – but let's not talk about me, what do you have in mind?"

"First I have to take this off – I said struggling with the handcuff once again – they are not too tight. If I could just … – I suppressed a scream. I had dislocated my thumb making it possible for me to free my left hand – crap that hurt."

"You can fix it right? – he asked – you will not be of much use with just one hand."

"Says the guy with just one leg" – I said while putting my finger in the correct place, again, repressing a scream.

"Touché… Now what?" – He stood leaning on his good leg. I approached the door.

"It's unlock – I opened it and peaked around the room – All my stuff is on the table. Be right back."

I grabbed my 38. It was empty. Damn it. I checked the 22… 4 bullets. Well, it was something. The pepper spray was still on my bag.

"Here – I threw my 38 to the guy – It's unloaded but maybe you can brag a little with it"

"Or use it to break some skulls"

"Yes, that too and…" – the sound of the door being opened interrupted me. I made a sign and each of us stood by the door guns ready. The door opened and I turned off the light. It was pretty dark.

The person entered the room and I reacted.

"Don't move or I'll blow your brain off"

I don't know how it happened but in the next second my 22 was flying across the room and I was been pinned to the floor. I heard irregular steps and then the door closing. My 'partner' had left me on my own. Bloody coward. I got angry. I smashed my opponent's sheen with the back of my head, and then used my elbow to get the bastard off of me. It was my turn to attack.

"Well, well, well – said my attacker, by the voice I could say that it was male – someone knows how to fight" – I didn't answered. Talking would just exhaust my already tired lungs. I attacked.

He avoided my punch and I avoided his. We started something that seemed like a dance. I managed to connect some good punches and so did he. But he had the upper hand on this. A while later my face meets the table, my hands on my back. I closed my eyes expecting him to finish me when the door opened and the light was lit.

"ROBIN! NO! WAIT! – said a female voice – She's not with them!"

"She? – he looked at me – Holy…! A woman?" – he released me. I slipped to the floor falling on my knees.

"Don't be such a pig Robin – said the girl kneeling beside me – Are you ok Sergeant Murphy?"

"Ho-how do you know m-my name?" – I asked

"No one steps into Gotham without HIM knowing, right Batgirl?"

"Wait, Robin? Batgirl? – I opened my eyes (that had been closed since I hit the table) and looked at their faces. Masked faces – I can't believe this."

"You better do because we have some questions for you Sergeant"

I turned to the door where the new voice was coming. My eyes went wide. There, in front of me, was another masked guy.

It was him.

The Batman.

…

A.N: And that's it for the second chapter :D. It was fun to write. Not so bad for someone who has English as a second language right?

So, like the mini fight between Robin and Murphy? The original idea was to make her fight against Babs but in all the scenarios I came up with she ended calling her 'Karrin' in the recognition scene… and Murphy being Murphy would have guessed it was Barbara. I didn't want that. Now, I need opinions… in the next chapter Bruce is going to take Dick (yes my Robin is Dick Grayson :D) to the self defense classes and I'm going to make Dick fight Murphy again. This time it would be a fair fight (in this chapter Murphy was not at her 100 percent) so, which one should win? I will put the poll in my profile or you can cast your vote via RR or DM. I'm doing it like this because I love both Murphy and Dick and I really can't decide the winner.

Also, I know that Bruce and Babs were a little OOC in this chapter but don't worry; they will be on character from now on.

See you on chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO! Took a while... ok... a lot to update this but waiting time is over! Also, we already have the poll winner. The loser never had a chance… NEVER. Anyway, this chapter was VERY difficult to write (I had author's block every two lines or so). That happens when your muse goes on a vacation and doesn't take you. So… what else can I say? Oh yeah! Thanks to the (few) people who DID leave a RR. You are awesome guys! And to the lazy ones that just read… shame on you! (just kidding xD… you are also awesome) So know I better just shut up and leave you guys alone… Here comes MiG chapter 3! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: as always just a few characters belong to me… Murphy and Batman (and Babs and Dick and Gordon and …) are not included in that group…

Murphy in Gotham

Chapter 3

"So, let me see if I get this straight," I said after Batgirl finished patching me up, "you came here chasing weapon dealers?"

"Yes," answered Robin, "you been here was a total surpri- hey!" he turned to see the masked girl that was now patching him up, "easy with that, would you?"

"Shut up and stay still," she looked my way, "you did a pretty good job Sergeant, not every day this guy gets a bloody lip."

"And I wasn't at my best! I demand a rematch!" Robin was about to answer when Batman interrupted us.

"Leave it for later you two," said Batman, "I still have some questions for you Sergeant as, why are you here?"

"Because I got infected with the hero-complex virus," I muttered.

"Sergeant, speak louder."

"Because I'm an idiot, happy?" the three just stayed quiet waiting for me to give an explanation. I sighed and continued. "I saw two of those guys you beat to a pulp abduct a third one, Whitmore I think they called him, and I just chased after them without requesting for back up. See? Idiot," I finished.

"Talk about this Whitmore," said Batman.

"Tall guy; short, black hair; blue eyes; was shot in one leg," I explained, "oh, and a complete coward. Ran away with my 38 and left me alone when Robin boy there barged into the room".

"What else?"

"We were both there, in the storage room. He was unconscious; I was awake all the time. They kept me handcuffed to a pipe on the wall."

"How did you escape Sergeant?" asked Batgirl.

"With a little trick I learned from a friend; I just dislocated my thumb to make it possible for my hand to slip of, then I readjusted it. Hurts like hell but works."

"That explains why your left punches were weaker" said Robin, grinning. I ignored him.

"All of that is irrelevant Sergeant," said Batman, "I need useful information, information that I know you have," he added while closing on me, trying to intimidate me with his height. That pissed me off.

"And what if I don't want to give you any more information, huh? You gonna threaten me?" I said standing in all my height (that is not much I have to admit) and facing him.

"You don't see that every day," said Robin.

"Please Sergeant Murphy," intervened the girl, "we need the information."

I looked her way and saw her sincere expression. Ugh… me and my pride.

"Ok… I'll tell you. They also talked about…"

I found myself being interrupted by police sirens. I went to the door and looked outside. The hall was been lit by flashlights.

"The cops," I said re entering the room, "I think is better if you… what?"

I was alone.

In just a second they were gone.

* * *

- Gotham's General Hospital – 9:00 pm -

Now I understand Harry's point of view about hospitals and vulnerability. It sucks.

"Ok Sergeant," said the doctor, "you only have bruises and cuts, no broken bones, which are weird given the situation you were in. There's nothing serious to worry about. But just in case we will keep you here tonight for observation. The person who healed you really knew what he was doing."

"It was a she doc," I corrected, "so, just an overnight observation then?"

"Yes. We will give you some painkillers to help you sleep if necessary. I'll sign your discharge tomorrow after breakfast," he then left leaving me alone with Gordon.

"I knew something was wrong when you didn't show up for your 7 pm class," said Gordon closing the door, "you are lucky to be alive, Sergeant."

"Yes, I know," I said diverting my gaze, a little ashamed of showing weakness in front of Gordon. He saw how uncomfortable I was and decided to drop the subject.

"You are fine, that's all that matters," he said taking a seat beside my hospital bed. He was silent a couple of minutes before asking, "so, what do you think about him?"

"I don't like him," I said, "he's conceited, violent, rude, bossy, and thinks that everyone has to respond to him," I stopped for a minute trying to find the best words to end my description, "he's the type of person that gets everything he wants by fear and fear alone. It seems like he has a broken heart or something, like he pretends he has no soul."

"I can't say that you are right Sergeant, but I also can't say that you are wrong",

"What do you mean Commissioner?"

"Batman is the greatest mystery this city has. No one, not even his side kicks, can say that they know him. I talked to Robin once, during an investigation, he admitted that he didn't know what Batman was thinking at the time," he explained.

"Wait a minute," I said, with sudden realization, "how do you know that I met him? When you arrived I was already alone."

"It was thanks to this," he said extracting a bat-boomerang from his coat pocket, "he always leaves something behind for us to know that he was there."

"Then why don't you track him down? You have a lot of his personal things," I asked.

"Believe me, we have tried, but it's impossible. He leaves no traces. No fingerprints. Not even a single hair. Without those our hands are tied."

"Maybe not," I said, "if this boomerang is in fact one of his personal stuff then I know someone who may be able to find him."

...

"You have called Harry Dresden's office, please leave your message and I'll call you back as soon as…"

"YOU STUPID WIZARD!" I said hanging up and nearly breaking one of the hospital's public phones.

"No luck?" asked Gordon

"No, he's not at home or at his office, and even his brother doesn't know where the heck he is. If I just had Molly's number I could ask her directly."

"No way of contacting him then? Maybe a cell phone number?"

"No… he is a little bit… uhm… anti technology," I explained going back to my room.

"So, he's a wizard? Like the 'Harry Potter' kind? They are even named the same way."

"No, he's a wizard, let's just leave it there"

"Ok… well Sergeant, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, and please tell the guys that the morning class tomorrow will be from 10 to noon."

"Wait, I think that you should…"

"I'm fine Gordon," I stopped him, "I'm not a damsel in distress, and I don't want those cops, especially Bullock, to think otherwise. I'll be there by 10," and with that I said goodbye and closed the door, so I could say hello to my night visitor.

"Now, what were we talking about before the sirens interrupted us?" I asked facing the masked man that was already there by the window.

* * *

"Marcone you said?" asked Batman when I finished explaining everything I knew. He never moved from his spot beside the window.

"Yes, Gentleman Jhonny Marcone. He's Chicago's crime boss."

"This is Gotham. My town. My rules."

"Whatever 'masked boy', Marcone is tougher than you are giving him credit for."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I won't tell details, but I've seen him in action," I said, "as I said, tough guy. But don't worry; I doubt that he will, in fact, come here."

"Why?"

"I just know it," I replied, "He will send someone."

"Who?"

"You think I'm a seer or something? How would I know?" I made a pause, "Can I ask you something?"

"One thing"

"You found that Whitmore guy?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"One question, one answer", he said turning to leave.

"Oh no!" I said diverting my gaze for a second to get rid of the blankets,"you are not leaving me like… this…"

Gone…

He left me talking by myself yet again…

...

I didn't sleep that night. I had too many things going on in my head.

What did Marcone want?

Who was that Whitmore?

Would I be targeted by those criminals?

Who was their boss?

I needed answers.

"Sergeant Murphy?" said a nurse entering my room and caring a trolley with food.

Well… I guess the answers can wait after breakfast.

...

Barbara arrived while I was munching the last piece of my toast.

"Good morning Karrin! How are you feeling?"

I swallowed, "I'm ready to let those officers wishing for hell when I finish with them in class today."

Barbara laughed, "In other words, you are feeling pretty good."

"Yes, thanks for asking. So, you are my ride?"

"You could say so. Truth be told, your real chauffer was Bullock. Dad's idea. He said: 'if they spend time together they might get to like or at least bear each other'… something like that."

"And you talked him out of it?"

"Not really. Let's say that I hide Bullocks's car keys and came to pick you up myself."

"Have I ever told you that you are awesome?" Barbara just laughed. I joined her.

"You hate him that much?" she asked between laughs.

"Much more than that"

"Lost case then. So, can we go?"

"Yeah, the doc came with my discharge papers while I was eating. Let me get change and we can hit the road." I got off of bed and started collecting my belongings.

"By the way, Mr. Wayne called. Asked if it was OK for him to bring someone else."

"As long as it doesn't disturb the flow of my class he can bring the entire city and I won't complain."

* * *

- Gotham's Police Department – 10:00 am -

"Hey Bullock, do you think that she'll really come?" asks Officer Lewis

"Don't know, but I'm tempted to say no" answers Bullock, "I'll bet you 50 that the one coming is the Commissioner and that he will tell us that the class is suspended"

"I'll take that bet Detective," intervenes Officer Meyers, "but I say the one coming will be the Commissioners daughter."

"I'm in too," says other Detective, "and I'm with Bullock"

"Shut up you all!" says Officer Lindor raising his voice, "she will come, I'm sure of it. She's stronger than you think."

"Cut the crap kid she can't hear you," says Bullock, "and just because you have a crush on her doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that. I'm still your superior."

"I-I-I do-don't have a crush on he-her", says a blushing Officer Lindor.

"Yeah right, and I'm Tinkerbell"

"Then I feel sorry for Peter Pan, being stuck with you"

"Sergeant you came!" says Lindor with a stupid smile on his face, "I knew you would! I was telling them that…"

"Cut the crap Lindor or I'll kick your ass", I said entering the gym, "I hate bootlickers."

"But I'm not…. I wasn't…."

"Come on Karrin," says Barbara, "aren't you being a little mean with him?"

"Ok, fine!" I approached the Officer and pat his shoulder, "I apologize Officer." I faced the rest of the class and continued, "You all got me in a bad mood. I'm fine now so let's begin with today's lesson."

Later on Barbara would tell me that Carl Lindor had a strange expression when I turned my back to him after I apologized. I thought that she was referring to some kind of blush given his crush on me so I didn't give it much importance.

"So," I said when they were all on line in front of me, "everyone here? Ok, let's begin with…"

"Wait, Sergeant! We are missing" said one Bruce Wayne standing at the door. He was using a black silk (and very expensive I'm sure) custom made gi with a black belt (How dare he!). Beside him was a kid. Well, kid for my standards. He too was wearing a gi and a belt but he's was white.

"You are LATE Wayne", I said glaring in his direction, "I clearly remember telling you that I DON'T accept tardiness"

"I'm sorry Sergeant," he said, "I had to reschedule some last minute meetings. I have my responsibilities."

"I also said 'no excuses' Mr. Wayne", and for the third or fourth time that day, Barbara, the voice of reason, talked some sense into my chaotic brain.

"Karrin, you are overreacting. Let it pass this time and let's begin."

I didn't want to admit it but the events from yesterday were still affecting me in a very personal way. That was making even the tiniest of things to take me over the edge. I was sensitive and I didn't like it. I was in a bad mood and I DIDN'T like it. I needed something to relieve my stress with. More specific: I needed to punch something. Barbara saved Mr. Wayne to be my stress relieving punching bag.

I took a huge breath, counted to ten, and then asked: "Who's the boy?"

"Let me introduce you to my protégé, Richard Grayson, 19 years old. He might not seem like it but he has experience in martial arts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Richard" I said taking he's hand, "If you are as experience as your mentor says then maybe you can help me with the losers over there". All the class frowned. They obviously didn't like the 'loser's title' invested on them.

"We'll see Sergeant, and my friends call me Dick"

...

I thought Wayne was exaggerating about Grayson. He wasn't. The kid was good for a 19 year old. He still had a lot of work in front of him but if he didn't stray he could make it.

But he's style was intriguing. I had the feeling that I've seen it before. And it was just too familiar to ignore. I had to test him first hand.

"Ok everyone, form a line and sit on the floor," I instructed and for once no one complained, "To finish today's lesson we will have a little demonstration." I turned to Dick, "Mr. Grayson if you will."

"You want us to spar?"

"Yes. First to make contact wins."

He didn't answer. Not with words. He just went and positioned himself in the center of the mat. I joined him, we bowed and then started. We spent a whole minute analyzing each other. He made the first move. He faked a right kick and changed it for a right punch. I saw it coming. I blocked it and aimed for his stomach. Another block. He aimed a kick for my back. I rolled and avoid it. Yes. The kid was good, more than I had estimated. In normal circumstances I would have already pinned my opponent to the floor. We spent a couple more minutes giving and blocking punches. I have to admit that I hadn't had this much fun in a while and I could see that Grayson thought the same. We were both smiling. I really could see that Grayson knew exactly what he was doing and he's style was becoming more and more familiar to me. He was also raising his level by the second. He was faster and stronger than at the beginning of our match. I got serious, if not, I could lose this. Another couple of minutes passed and then it happened. My opportunity came. I blocked yet another punch and opened his defense. I could win with a steady kick to the chest. I raised my leg, my foot impacting on Grayson's chest, and I sent him flying and to the floor. End of the match.

"Class dismissed," I said smiling. All the Officers left. Barbara and Wayne stayed. She went straight to the kid to see if he was ok. I had a déjà vu.

"You ok Dick?"

"Yeah," then he turned to me, "Nice match Sergeant. I demand a rematch."

"Yes, of course," I answered happily, "a rematch. That would be…" and it struck me then and there. I remembered.

"Something wrong Sergeant?" asked Wayne

"No, just a little headache," I said. I was starting to connect the points, I needed more time in their presence or the sudden inspiration would fade, so, to maintain them there I asked, "Wayne, I have to know, who trained him?"

"I never met the guy," he said simply.

"But I'm sure that 'the guy' has a name"

"Yes, something in Chinese, I can't pronounce his name even if my life depended on it." He said with a smile, "But it doesn't matter who the master was. The only thing that matters is that he's good at it, isn't he?"

"A prodigy," I saw Richard's face light up with a heavenly smile.

"You heard that Barbara? I'm a prodigy"

"Yes, just what you needed: an ego buster." She joked. Richard just grinned.

That grin…

Oh. My. God.

"Come on Karrin, Mr. Wayne will take care of Dick. I'll take you to the locker room. I have aspirins in my bag. I think Dad was right; you still haven't recovered from yesterday. That's must be the reason why your head hurts right now."

I said goodbye and let her lead me to the locker room. By the way, my head wasn't hurting… at all.

* * *

- Locker Room – 12:20 -

I took the aspirin. I didn't want her to suspect.

"You'll feel better in a bit."

"Thanks." I said returning her water bottle, "Tell me Barbara, since when do you know Wayne and Grayson?"

"Not that long, why?"

"No reason, you just seem awfully comfortable with both of them."

"Well, Dick is very sweet and intelligent and when you get to know Bruce Wayne you realize that he's not as the press says he is."

"Let me guess, he has secrets that really makes him who he is and only tells those secrets to people he considers family or the like"

"Yes, you could say that", she answered, "you sound like you know someone like him. A boyfriend named Harry maybe?" she teased

"So your father told you," she nodded, "He's just a friend, a best friend actually, and yes, he's the person I'm talking about. He can be himself around me and me around him. It works both ways."

"It's the same with Mr. Wayne," said Barbara, "he doesn't need to pretend in front of me, or Dick, or Alfred, his butler. I've even been in the Wayne manor."

"Wow, good for you. But tell me, since when do you have to pretend in front of your father?"

"What do you mean with…?"

"Since when", I interrupted her, "are you 'Batgirl'?"

* * *

A/N: Yes I'm leaving it there. And YES… I LOVE cliffhangers :D… If you have comments you already know what to do. THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4

I just have one thing to say: I'm not dead. In other news I recently overcame the mayor writers block EVER (that's only partially true… actually I was too lazy to write anything so I better get down to it before laziness attacks again) So, if I remember correctly, last time it ended in a cliffhanger… you guys must be hating me. Well, no further delay, here comes "Murphy in Gotham" chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as ever.

Murphy in Gotham

Chapter 3

I had seen and read about THE "Wayne Manor" in magazines and newspapers, but the real thing was way more amazing. I mean, I'd seen mansions before, but this one tops them all. And I haven't even entered yet!

Now, you must be wondering 'what the heck' I'm doing standing in front of this place. Well, it all started a few hours ago, at Chicago's Police Department locker room.

- Flash Back -

"Let me repeat the question," I said when she didn't answer, "Since when are you 'Batgirl' Barbara?" she gave me a nervous laugh.

"Batgirl? Come on Karrin, do you hear yourself? How can I…?" I shut her up with a glare (the kind I give Harry when he is being a jerk… yes… that glare) what can I say? I hate lies.

"Ok, fine," she said, covering her eyes with her hand as if she were tired, "Now I see that I won't be able to convince you that I'm not who you think I am," she started, "but this isn't just my secret to keep," she stopped and approached me putting her hands on my shoulders, "I can't reveal anything without talking with those two first, you understand that, right?"

"Of course I understand," I said standing up and opening the door, "I'll wait here until you finish talking with Wayne and Grayson then you will come back and tell me everything, but please, don't take too long."

You should have seen her face… she couldn't believe I already knew.

So Barbara went, talked to them, and returned 10 minutes later. She told me that a car would pick me up after my 7 pm class. She promised me that they would answer all my questions. I would make sure they did.

What I didn't expect was the limousine Barbara stepped out of and the arrival to this… this… palace…

You should have seen my face…

- End Flashback -

Barbara stepped out of the limo and I followed. She hadn't talk in a while and I was starting to worry. As we approached the door, it opened to reveal a tall man. He was semi bald, had a mustache, and was dressed in a butlers outfit.

"Good evening Miss Barbara," said the man.

"Good evening Alfred," said the girl in return with a smile, "could you please escort Sergeant Murphy to the living room? I will tell Bruce and Dick that we are here."

"As you wish Miss Barbara," he closed the door then turned to me, "this way Miss Murphy, if you please?" Barbara had already disappeared.

"Yes, of course," for some reason I still don't understand, I couldn't correct him when he called me "Miss" instead of "Sergeant", "you are Alfred, right?"

"Yes Miss"

"How long have you worked in this house?"

"I was employed by Mr. Wayne senior, many years ago. Now I work for Master Bruce."

"So, you know right?"

"I know a lot of things Miss Murphy."

"Yes but, you know," he looked at me.

"Yes, I do," he opened the door to the living room. I stepped inside.

"Comfy," I said, looking around. There was a fire in the chimney and all the couches were made of genuine, soft, expensive, black leather.

"Master Bruce will come in a minute," he said retreating, "oh, and one last thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't be nervous," he said, "for what I've heard; all three of them have you in very high regard." And with that, he left.

…

The next minutes I was left wondering, what would Dresden do in this kind of situation? The funny thing about this is that all my scenarios ended up with something being blown up or set on fire.

Yes.

That was very Dresden.

I imagined Harry blowing up the walls and doors of the manor trying to escape from The Batman's wrath. I started to laugh as I haven't laughed before, or at least in a long while. That's the state they found me in, clutching my stomach and trying to breathe.

…

It took me a couple minutes to calm down.

"Have you stopped finding my furniture funny?"

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of something very funny."

"I figured as much." The three of them sat on the love seat across from the armchair I was seating at, Wayne in the middle. He relaxed his features, looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I'll be direct Miss Murphy…"

"Sergeant," I corrected

"Sergeant Murphy," he said a little annoyed. It was obvious that he wasn't used to being interrupted, "I need, no, I DEMAND to know how you managed to discover our secret."

"Easy, it was boy wonder's fault," I said, getting comfortable in the armchair.

"My fault? How come it was my fault?"

"I'll explain," I said, sinking deeper into the armchair, "I'm a martial artist with more experience than you can imagine and, as such, I kind of have the ability to remember the fighting style of whomever I fight with. It's an ability that has helped me countless of times in tournaments and in real life."

"In other words…," said Barbara, guessing where I was going.

"Yes," I said, "your fighting style gave you away."

"But you fought Robin, not Dick," said Wayne.

"Also, you didn't 'see' my fighting style. It was dark."

"Oh, yeah… that was the tricky part. Something about your technique made me think that I'd seen it somewhere else. I tried to remember tournaments in Chicago, New York, LA, but I couldn't place you. Then I realized that I was wasting my time. I've never heard your name before so it was impossible to place you in those tournaments so it had to be something else."

"And it was that 'something else' that gave me away?"

"Not quite," I said, "you see, I was going around the same idea (that I'd seen you somewhere, I was even considering a street fight) over and over without getting answers. So I decided that I had to fight you in order to get my answers. During our little spare session I had a major déjà vu. I hate déjà vu, I lose concentration. Anyway, when you lost the fight and Barbara rushed to your side, I had the feeling that I'd seen that before, and then you smirked my way and said that you wanted the rematch. That was the moment when my brain connected the dots and I finally placed you as "Robin, the boy wonder"… well, not quite, I had my suspicions. But I didn't have to wait too long after that. The cherry in the pie came when you grinned. That grin of yours is unique, with or without a mask. That's what gave you all away at the end. See? Your fault."

"You have the heart of a detective Sergeant. Deduction only from observation and experience. I have to admit it, I'm impressed." After that, we entered a seemingly awkward silence. After a few minutes, I decided to break it.

"So, what will you do with me?"

"Do with you?"

"Yeah, you know; something cool like making an ancient magic sacred vow that ties me through physical pain if I ever reveal the secret or the like."

"That's not a bad idea," said Dick, "let's do that!"

"Shut up Dick," said Barbara, "we won't do anything to you Karrin. We just hope that you will keep the secret."

"And that you will become our informant," added Wayne, "besides, I don't believe in magic."

Doesn't believe in magic. If only he knew… wait a minute, did he just said…?

"Informant? No. No can't do. Sorry. I may be a detective at heart but I'm still a cop and giving away information could get me fired or worse, KILLED."

"Maybe you'll reconsider after hearing our motives."

"I doubt it. Again, I'm a cop and I'll never betray anyone in the force."

"Not even to catch a rotten apple that is infecting the rest?"

"Not even… wait what?"

"The weapon dealers that we assaulted yesterday were members of an organization ruled by a corrupt cop," explained Dick, "we need you as an informant to catch him."

"You need evidence against him."

"We wish that was the case"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, we don't know who it is… yet." said Wayne.

"Thanks to Whitmore's testimony we made a profile and have some suspects but, that's it."

"Who?" I asked.

"Well, we know…"

"Nothing," interrupted Wayne, "you have said enough Barbara. If the Sergeant doesn't join us then we can't share more information."

"But Bruce…"

"No Barbara, he's right," I said, "I wouldn't share anymore information either," I stud up, "well, it's been a pleasure. I won't tell a soul about you or tonight and I'll act as if this never happened. Good evening." I approached the door.

"You won't think about it Sergeant?"

"There's nothing to think about. This is not my fight, it's yours. I don't want to get involved." I opened the door.

"You are wrong Murphy," said Wayne, "it is your fight."

"This is Gotham not…"

"Chicago? Did you forget who they are making deals with?"

I froze. I had INDEED forgotten about that.

Marcone.

They were right. Chicago's near future was involved. I was involved. This was also my fight.

"Ok," I said closing the door, "If you want me to do this I'll need all the information you can give me."

"So, you're in?"

"Yes," I said approaching the trio, "you have earned yourself a spy."

…

I returned to my apartment nearly at midnight (Alfred drove me home). It had been a long day and, for whatever reason, the only thing I wanted to do was drink one of Mack's beers (the colder the better even if it meant that Mack would kill me) and talk to Harry until we were both so drunk that we couldn't think.

The beer I couldn't get but the conversation…

I picked up the phone and dialed… no answer…

I tried again… no answer…

Third time's the charm… again, nothing…

I hanged up… then dialed a fourth time and left a message. Nothing desperate, just that I needed to ask him something and left my temporary number.

I was sure he would get the message and call me back in the morning and if he didn't… there was really nothing I could do about it. At least not for the moment.

Too tired to change into my pj's, I slumped into bed without undressing, boots and all. At that moment I would have preferred to be a unicellular organism so I couldn't think. Sadly, I'm a well developed female member of the Homo sapiens specie so my brain betrayed me. Yes, my brain has a mind of its own.

So, being my brain, it started reviewing my day, making emphasis in the fact that now I was a spy.

Batman's spy.

Batman's. Freaking. UNPAID. **Spy**.

That was definitely a what-the-hell-were-you-thinking moment combined with a "you're screwed" foot note.

At least I know where to start my (not so little) investigation. From everything Whitmore told, there could be drawn three important facts. First: The deal would be closed in one week from (I looked at the time… 12:20) yesterday. This meant that I had to hurry. Second: the Chicago party would arrive to Gotham (and something told me they were already here) only to inspect the merchandise, sign a piece of paper, and order the immediate shipment to Chicago (the vessel would be ready at the port… it was Bruce's job to find it); and third and most important: the brain of the entire operation was a cop. With the psychological profile the trio had made we had ten suspects, men and women.

Remember the "rotten apple" analogy? The one they used to lure me in? He was referring to one of them. Of course at the time I thought he was talking about a rat that was selling information and not bloody criminal selling guns. Silly me. And it was my job (with Babs help) to discover the bastard's true identity so the four of us could stop him.

*sigh*

Why do I always involve myself in this kind of situations?

I smile to myself because the answer is so obvious.

It is, and I quote Harry…

"_For the fun. For the fun, fun, fun-fun, fun."_

...

Author Note: If you have read all the "Dresden Files" books then you know where that last quote comes from… See you soon… I hope… xD


End file.
